The Pain In The Dark
by MissAnderson92
Summary: Something Bad Happens to Brennan! Can Booth help her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the actors, script or Cases 

**A/N: Hey Readers its Jessica here. Don't be alarmed, for those of you who read my other stories, I am continuing them. This is a one shot inspired by a dream that I have. Any questions then review and ask xx**

The Pain in the Dark

It was dark, cold and damp. _Ironic _she thought as she walked along, it seemed to perfectly reflect her mood. The tears still rolling down her face were beginning to freeze, spurred on by the arctic breeze in the air. She should turn around and go home for that would be the logical thing to do but she couldn't, She wouldn't. For once she was listening to her heart not her head. Her cell phone suddenly blared again informing her of yet another incoming call, She ignored it, already knowing without looking at the caller ID who it would be. Crossing the street she turned into the next block, not terribly certain of her location but not finding the strength to care. She wanted to walk, find comfort.

Passing a nearby shop window she noticed her reflection for the first time and stopped abruptly to examine her appearance. The doctor in her, kicked in and began to list of her injuries in her head. Black eye, Split lip, Vertical cut stretching down the side of her head from forehead to chin and finally the hand shaped bruises on her throat. She Gasped as a flashback consumed her.

_[Smashing glass, Punches after punches. A knife glistening maliciously coated in her own blood. Doors slamming, Screaming, Tight hands around her neck, the lack of air, suffocating… ]_

Brennan gasped and stumbled back, furious at herself for allowing such pain from memories from only hours earlier but it was like unstopping a bottle, she could feel them pouring out now.

_[A gunshot, a gasp, fighting, immense pain, more struggling and a severe longing for her friends.]_

Fresh tears poured down her face now, burning her cheeks and dripping of her chin. She slumped to the floor feeling completely helpless, her phone bleeped once more indicating a text. This time she pulled it out and checked it.

'1 New Voicemail'

"Brennan answer your phone. I swung by your place and saw the mess. I need to know what happened. I need to know that you aren't in danger, I need to talk to you. If something bad's happened then I'll never forgive myself, I'm sorry about arguing with you this morning I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry Bones. I'm driving around town now and I'm not stopping until I find you. Please Bones if you can just pick up the phone and call me back. Please!"

Lowering her phone to her lap she made her decision; dialling the familiar number she listened to it ring. He answered almost immediately and the sound of his voice instantly washed over and calmed her slightly. Glancing up in silent thanks to the God Booth believed in she noticed that rain had begun to pour from the night sky.

"Bones? Bones!" His concerned voice called desperately from the phone and she realised with a jolt she'd been quiet too long.

"Booth…" She tried and failed to keep her voice steady.

"Bones, Its okay. Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you"

"I…" She looked around quickly "Oh god Booth I don't know"

"Look around for street signs or shop signs" He was pleading now.

"I'm outside Theodores" She noticed from the shop sign above her. _Strange _She was pretty sure she'd walked further than that.

"I'm just around the corner Bones, Stay there" He hung up the phone and she whimpered at no longer being able to here his voice. The rain was hitting her full pelt now and she wanted nothing more than to disappear but there was a part of her that was so relieved he was coming for her. He never failed her.

Hearing a screech she looked up and saw the familiar black SUV swing round the corner and slam to a stop not far from her. Booth threw himself out of the car and was standing in front of her before she'd even registered him moving.

"Bones?" He crouched next to her and pulled her into a hug "I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you. What happened?" Then as if he'd suddenly realised it was raining he changed his mind. "Not here Bones lets get you home" She whimpered at the mention of her home, He'd been there, he would have seen the mess, the damage and she had the memories to match. "Not your home Bones, Mine" He added quietly. Standing once more her lifted her bridal style and carried her to the car, trying to ignore her whimpers of pain so that severe anger at the person who'd done it didn't arise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The drive back to his was quite and he kept looking at her, his eyes full of concern. Once he'd put her in the car he'd covered her with a blanket and she'd snuggled into its warmth immediately. It smelt like Booth and it was comforting. When they reached his home he carried her inside without any objection from her and sat her on his bed. Finding her a towel, a pair of sweats and a hoodie he left her to get dry and changed. When he re-entered the room she was sat back down on the bed, he laid her down gently and laid next to her. Stoking her hair he began...

"What Happened Bones?"

**A/N: Wanna Know what happens? REVIEW me!**

**Love Andie xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

The Pain In the Dark

A/N: Hello Again Gorgeous people! How are you all? Hope you're all well. Anyway here's the next chapter

Why Didn't you Tell me? 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brennan:

Brennan didn't want to tell Booth anything, she didn't even know why she was still here. She could have left by now. She didn't want to talk about it. Why didn't he understand that?

"Brennan" His soft voice was calling to her but she hung her head low. She could smell his scent on the clothes he'd lent her and all around her, she was in his bedroom she noted with a slight sigh. She'd been in his apartment many times before but not in his room. "Bones please" His voice was laced with pain now and she sighed once more before lifting her head to find him crouched in front of her.

There eyes met in a piercing gaze, dancing with each other and trying to pull out the hidden emotions.

"I don't want to talk about it" She whispered, humiliation and rejection seeping out in her tone.

He raised a hand to the bruise on her face and gently (So slowly it was painful) allowed his fingers to glide across it, she aloud her head to hang again.

"Did he do this to you?" Her head shot up at his words. His gaze was full of passion now, his usually calm eyes full of fire. "He did didn't he. You cant deny it because he fucking did this to you." He stood sharply, checked his holster and shot from the room. "I'll kill him" His words were quiet but they were enough to spur Brennan into action. Leaping up and wincing she called out for him.

"Booth, no please wait" The fire in her lungs was almost unbearable now and she was almost positive that her rib was pressing into her lung. She wrapped her arm around her ribs but the pain was worse. She could hear him in the other room grabbing his coat and putting on his shoes. "Booth I…argh" She hissed in pain. There was no demand in her voice now, only sheer pain and need. Though he still hadn't left she could move no longer, screeching slightly in pain she slid down the wall to the floor. She'd caught his attention now and he flew back into the room. His eyes searching for hers. When he spotted her on the floor he dropped beside her and reached a hand out. "Bones? Are you alright?" She was becoming light headed though and was trying and failing to stay awake. She knew that she should have had him take her to the hospital the second he'd found her but she hadn't wanted it. She was a doctor and she could damn well survive on her own. Furious at herself for showing any weakness she pushed herself up off the floor ignoring the pain shooting through her body. She said nothing to Booth, instead choosing to turn and walk out into the lounge making a beeline for the front door.

"Don't you Dare" His harsh whisper was closer to her than she had previously thought and she wrapped her hand around the door knob. She knew she'd look ridiculous going home the way she looked but right there and then she decided she didn't care. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Pardon?"

"Don't even think about walking out on me. You need to go to a hospital Temperance." The way her real name angrily rolled from his lips made her almost release the moan she was holding in. He stepped closer. "You're always running away from me Brennan and enough is enough."

But Brennan wasn't done arguing. "You are most certainly not the boss of me Booth. I am a grown woman damn it, I make my own decisions. Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Hannah?" In her frustration she couldn't stop the words from falling out. He looked like she'd slapped him. Instantly she felt apologetic, after all he'd only tried to care for her but she didn't need it. She wanted it, damn it she wanted him but she hurt people and that's what the evidence said. She hadn't noticed him move closer but as her arm closed around the door handle, a hand shot out and wrapped itself around her wrists.

"Let go of me Booth" Her words came out dark.

"Hannah and I broke up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Booth:

He'd caught her attention now. He'd been meaning to tell her about himself and Hannah for a couple of days.

"What? When?" Her question was quiet and she wasn't looking at him.

"A Couple of Days" Her snapped to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me Booth?" She was pissed.

"Because you seemed to busy with him to bother listening to me"

"I ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR YOU. I TRUST YOU BOOTH WHY COULDN'T YOU TRUST ME?" She stepped towards hit and was beating her fists on his chest now. His tears falling slowly onto her head and hers pouring onto the floor. He let her him, He just allowed it.

"I'm sorry Bones" He mumbled quietly. She stopped hitting him and he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug. "I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too, I substituted you for him and I was so wrong Booth" He winced at her words.

Pulling away he looked at her appearance, he raised his hand and gently brushed his fingers over her bloody cheek. "If I had told you he wouldn't of been able to hurt you like this" He embraced her again before a shrill ringing broke their silence.

He felt her tense. It was her phone ringing and he'd be willing to bet who it was. Letting go of her he stormed into the bedroom and snatched up her phone. Once he'd answered he let the speaker speak first.

"_Baaaaaby where did you go oh sexy scientist of mine? I wasn't done with you yet. You know from last time what happens if you ruin my fun. Where are you Brenny?" _ His stupid pet name for Bones made him want to vomit.

"_Hello" _Booth said calmly although bursting with anger and he could hear the other main gasp distressedly before gaining composure.

"_Ahhh Agent Booth, I must have called the wrong number. I was after MY girlfriend."_

"_No you called the right number. Dr Brennan is currently here with me in MY bedroom, whilst I tend to her wounds. Any idea who caused them because I'm going to kill them when I find out who did it."_

The line went dead and Booth smirked. Turning back towards the door he saw her standing there watching him. He stepped towards her and he heard her take a sharp breath.

"He isn't worth it Booth" She murmured.

"You're right. But you are worth it. He hurt you and I'm going to make him pay." Seeing her shiver he wrapped his jacket around her. "Come on I'm taking you to the hospital. No buts"

He smiled at the confusion on her face "Okay but Booth what does my butt have to do with anything?" He chuckled and she frowned. "When you said earlier you'd been to my apartment. Why were you there?"

"Come on Bones" He said quietly as he thought back to earlier when he'd received a desperate call.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

***Earlier that Evening (Before Booth finds her)***

Angela:

She laid a hand on her fluttering stomach. "Not long now little one" She murmured to her bump as she made her way from the lift to Brennan's Apartment. Her Husband Jack next to her holding her hand. She hadn't heard from Brennan all day and although it was late and she was probably asleep, Ange had been out on a weird craving run and decided to check on her best friend. She felt Jack stop next to her and she turned to him in surprise. A look of horror was plastered across his face and it didn't take her long to understand why. They'd reached Brennan's apartment. Her door was slightly open, a bloody handprint on the handle. Jack stepped forwards and pushed the door open with his foot. There was chaos everywhere. Furniture overturned, Photo's smashed, Traces of blood seemed to be viewable on every surface. The lamp Angela had brought Brennan for Christmas lay smashed on the floor.

"Jack" Her voice came out as a strangled whisper.

"Wait here" He kissed her on the cheek, raised the jar of pickles in one hand and entered the apartment. "Dr B?" no reply came as she watched her husband pass from room to room. "She's not here, place is empty" She couldn't help herself, she let out a strangled sob. Jack turned towards her and flipped open his phone.

"Booth. You need to get to Brennan's apartment now."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**A/N: Hey so heres another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review. Also Come visit me on my blog! **

.com/

Love Andie xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Good day my darlings! How are we all? Good I hope? Anyway, was very happy to see some good reviews really made my day!

I feel I should explain a bit about the story; This is set after Booth returns with Hannah in tow. However Zack is still in it. Any questions don't be afraid to ask. :P

Anyway… onwards and upwards as they say…

Shot Down by impending Happiness

_*Two days earlier*_

Brennan looked at the man sat opposite her, his dark suit showing off his toned muscles perfectly. He smiled a dazzlingly smile, showing off all his perfectly pearly white teeth and Brennan sighed. He reminded her of Booth and if she was honest that was exactly the reason why she'd agreed to meet him for this date. Because of his likeness to Booth, She could already feel herself falling fast and she hated it, this was her third date with Drake and she was about ready to admit to the fact that she was ready for something. Tired of being the 'single' one that was never going to move on, she was finally going to do something about it. Okay so she didn't really know this male as well as she could but he seemed nice enough and his bone structure in his face and torso was phenomenal.

"Would you like another glass of wine Temperance?" Drake asked quietly.

"Yes please" she replied and watched as he produced the bottle from the ice bucket next to him.

He placed his hand on the table on top of her own "Are you alright my love? You seem distracted"

"I'm fine honestly Drake, just thinking. Shall we ask for the bill?" She looked around for the closest waiter and signalled to him. Nodding he walked off and she smiled at the surrounding area of the restaurant. It was posh, almost too posh for her liking. Candles, expensive champagne, flowers and an orchestra playing in the corner it all seemed just TOO perfect. Drake had money, he made it obvious, and sometimes that really frustrated Brennan. He wouldn't allow her to pay for anything without a fight and she'd argued with him about it more than once. She'd given him logical reasons for it such as the fact that his money was mostly savings and she actually earned more in income than he did but he'd simply smile and say "Don't be silly Tempe, Money isn't everything." To which she replied that, that was exactly the reason they were arguing in the first place.

_Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

_So long I've been afraid of,_

_Losing Love, I guess I lost_

_Well if that's love it comes at much too higher cost._

Hearing her ring tone and realising people were staring Brennan quickly rummaged through her bag and whipped out her phone. She muttered a quick excuse me, to Drake before walking away and answering it.

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones"

"Hello Booth, what can I do for you?"

"We have a case. Can you meet me there?"

"If I knew where it was"

"I'll message you the address"

"Okay. Goodbye" She hung up abruptly and didn't hear what he had to say in reply out of concern. Her relationship with Booth had been strained since his return and he'd dropped the blonde bombshell upon him. _Hannah _just the thought of her made Brennan sigh. She'd come back from Maluku ready to tell Booth that she'd made a mistake, that she had wanted him and he'd met someone.

_[Flashback]_

"_Is it serious?" She asked _

"_As serious as a heart attack."_

"_Heart attacks are very serious" She nodded in acceptance even though she was falling apart._

_[End Flashback]_

Walking back over to Drake she looked at him apologetically and he smiled knowingly at her.

"Its okay Tempe, I understand that it's important. I'll see you soon okay?" He stood from his position and reached out with her coat, before helping her put in on. Having completed that he pulled her close and breathed her in. She smiled up at him and their lips met. She loved being kissed by him, she'd kissed a few people in her life and no one could ever compare to the kiss that one Christmas with Booth but Drake was definitely runner up. He sat back down with a promise to pay the bill, He picked up his glass of wine, sipping slowly he watched on as she downed the rest of hers.

Reaching the front of the restaurant she almost growled in annoyance at the fact that she hadn't driven there. At Drakes orders she'd left her car at home so they could enjoy a quiet evening with wine, without worrying about driving home. Walking further down the street she hailed a passing cab. Checking her phone, as she climbed in, she opened Booths Text.

'Bones, Body is at Orkland Woods.

Meet you there.

Hope your okay?

Booth. X'

She relayed the information to the driver before glancing down at her attire. Granted it was absolutely not suitable for a crime scene but her boiler suit would be already there with the Jeffersonian crew and she had some spares flats in the van as well. Pulling out her phone once more she selected Drakes name and typed a quick message.

'Drake, Am Really sorry I had to leave early.

I will make it up to you I promise.

Tempe xx '

His reply was instant.

'Tempe, Don't worry about it.

May I take you to dinner tomorrow night?

Drake. Xx'

Once again she tapped a reply.

'Drake, That sounds lovely but how about dinner at my apartment?

I'll cook .

Tempe xx'

'Tempe, Sounds wonderful.

I look forward to spending yet another evening with you.

You're Beautiful. Stay Safe.

Drake. Xx'

Yes. Temperance Brennan was falling hard for this man.

The cab journey to the crime scene was quiet and it allowed Brennan to reflect on her times with Drake. Yes, he was gorgeous and yes he was physically appealing. But he was no Seeley Booth and unfortunately that was a thought she just could not get rid of.

As the cab pulled up behind the array of police cars and the Jeffersonian van she sighed, time to get her mind into work mode. Handing the cash over to the driver she was surprised when the door opened for her.

"Milady" Booths voice, oh how she loved that sound even when he was angry or joking around as usual. Stepping carefully so as not to flash herself to him she trod delicately into the mud, suddenly furious at the lack of road the driver had left her to step out onto. He wolf-whistled. "Wow Bones you look nice. Where's your car?"

She walked straight past him, choosing to ignore his conversation, and wanting to change. Zack opened the back door of the van as she approached.

"Good evening Dr Brennan"

"Mr Addy" Her terse reply made him move away and she instantly felt bad, this wasn't his fault. Grow up Brennan she told herself but it was no good. Her conscience was still reeling from leaving Drake by himself. Having suited up and put on her boots she was just about decent when Booth threw open the door.

"Come on Bones"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Right have finally updated, I know it's a short one but its better than nothing. I didn't want to drag their date on too long.

Read and Review please

Jessica xx


End file.
